


猎物

by Ray_YOON



Category: Minyoon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_YOON/pseuds/Ray_YOON
Kudos: 4





	猎物

古堡里那位小王子远近闻名。

传说中他唇红齿白肤色似雪，身形纤瘦却曲线优美，精巧的瓜子脸上一双狐狸眼，眼角微微上挑，诉不尽万种风情。人们都说他是清纯跟魅惑的完美结合，是撒旦跟天使的化身。一批批仰慕者奔波劳碌到达古堡，想窥探芳容，却极少有人能一探究竟。即使有人得以面见，出了古堡后却只记得起宫殿的宏伟壮观，对于小王子的相貌却众说纷纭，难以准确描述出那人的绝世容颜。

这等传闻吹到行踪诡秘的吸血鬼耳朵里，便有另一番味道。下人跪在地上颤颤巍巍地禀报时，宋旻浩正附身在一妙龄女子的白嫩颈侧舔舐。那女子早没了呼吸，脖侧鲜血淋漓。血流过惨白的赤裸身体，滴滴答答落在地板上。慢条斯理地咽下最后一滴血，宋旻浩缓缓开口：“听起来挺有趣的。”随意把尸体扔在沙发上，宋旻浩拿过手绢擦了擦手，“我亲自去。”

“殿下，邻国的功勋伯爵求见。”花园里，一双白嫩的脚丫随着秋千前后摇晃，白色的真丝衬衫长至大腿，随着微风轻轻飘荡。姜昇润从秋千上一跃站定，沐浴在晨曦中的皮肤几乎白到透明，宛如不谙世事的精灵不慎落入凡间。他歪歪头：“是那位战无不胜的伯爵吗？”“是的，殿下。”狐狸眼眸微微眯起，闪过一丝狡黠，“那就见见吧。”

“殿下请您进去。”侍从恭敬有利地低下头。宋旻浩稍微整理了一下梳得一丝不苟的头发，迈开步子进了宫殿。意外的是，宫殿内雾气氤氲，水声阵阵。朦胧间有人影拢在水雾里，影影绰绰难以看清。待热气消散，映入宋旻浩眼帘的便是一副香艳奢靡之景：瘦削莹白的背挨着黄金打造的水池边沿，腰背下收隐在水里，更是令人想入非非。沐浴的人儿听到身后响动便微微侧过脸，留下一道冷冽如刀的下颌线。宋旻浩带满戒指的手好整以暇地摩挲着下巴。 姜昇润不慌不忙，从水中站起，扯过身旁毛巾擦干身体，将白色真丝衬衫披在身上。尽管一闪而过，宋旻浩还是窥见了一番美妙风景——后颈脆弱纤细，光洁的肩头与手肘透着可爱的粉红。白嫩的背延伸向下，臀却饱满圆润，双腿笔直修长立在水中，令宋旻浩不禁遐想这双腿环在自己腰上时该是何等销魂。姜昇润转过身来，那双狐狸眼幽幽看去，心中有些惊讶：面前这人眉骨高耸，眼睛不大却勾魂摄魄，厚薄适中的嘴唇上打着唇环，在吊灯下折射出阴冷的光。侵略性极强的眼神让他有点软了腰，心底也痒得像被谁挠了挠。  
宋旻浩勾起嘴角，弯下腰来，单膝跪地，“殿下。”莹白如玉的脚伸到他的眼前，勾起了他的下巴。不言而喻的情欲在两人之间静默流淌，宋旻浩唇角的笑容更加意味深长，他的手缓慢抚上姜昇润瓷白的腿，不停摩挲，意料之中触到一片滑腻。双眸熠熠生辉，盯着姜昇润，却侧过脸，将吻落在他的脚踝。他一个用力将姜昇润扯到怀里，低声笑道：“看来殿下早已迫不及待了呢…” “别废话，做吗？” 回答姜昇润的是一个凶狠色气的吻。吻上姜昇润饱满又富有肉感的唇上时，宋旻浩几乎是刹那间就硬了起来。他急不可耐地吮吸着如花搬娇嫩的唇瓣，灵活的舌撬开牙关，在 姜昇润的口腔里攻城略地。因为太过急切的啃咬，有涎液顺着两人的唇边流下。宋旻浩的唇游移到姜昇润白嫩的耳垂细细舔舐，手则在完美无暇的身体上四处点火，姜昇润也被他这一番熟悉的调情手段勾得呼吸不稳，小声呻吟，软成一滩春水倚在宋旻浩怀里。唇游移到脖颈处，宋旻浩眸色闪过一抹血红。他犹豫了片刻，美色当前，直接将此等尤物吃掉未免太过于暴殄天物。就在他犹豫的当口，姜昇润却低头捉到了宋旻浩的脖颈处，张开嘴直接咬了下去。尖牙戳破皮肉的声音，以及从未感受过的痛感让宋旻浩一把推开了怀里的人。对面的人舔了舔残留在嘴边的鲜血，眨了眨血红的双眸，眸里闪着兴奋的光芒，“你是什么？你的血好甜。” “操，竟然是同类…”捂着脖子上的伤口，宋旻浩心底划过诧异，蹙了蹙眉。吸血鬼平日里皆独来独往，他从未与其他的吸血鬼打过交道，更别提吸同类的血了。他的眸霎时变得血红，紧盯着面前的小吸血鬼。姜昇润看到他的眸，惊讶地微张小嘴。“你也是…” 宋旻浩走上前去，挑起他的下巴，“我还从来没试过吸同类的血…怎么？要不要试一试？” 

宋旻浩将冰清玉洁的人儿抛在柔软的天鹅绒床上，居高临下地望着他，他慢条斯理地解开身上繁复的衣服，附身亲吻还未定下心神的小吸血鬼。“放松…只是一试…之后还可以愈合不是吗…” 唇游移到雪白的天鹅颈，嗅着他身上的淡淡奶香，他亮出尖牙咬了下去。“嘶…”一瞬间的刺痛感让姜昇润有些陌生，身上这人优雅进食的同时，还不忘在他身上不停摩挲。姜昇润被勾得欲火焚身，推了推附在自己脖颈边的伯爵，他一个翻身跨坐在宋旻浩身上。大胆的举动让宋旻浩的眸色又暗了几分，他抚摸上姜昇润圆润饱满的臀，溢出指缝间的臀肉脂韵十足。面色潮红的小人儿小心翼翼地将手放在宋旻浩的腹肌处支起自己，对着那处火热便坐了下去。肉刃破开身体直达深处，这个体位进入得极深，粗大的性器将小穴内的褶皱撑得满满，逼得两人都忍不住发出舒爽的喟叹。宋旻浩直起身子，环住姜昇润白嫩的躯体，吻上已经愈合的伤口，舔了舔旁边干涸的血液。姜昇润攀上宋旻浩的肩，开始上下在宋旻浩的凶器上操着自己。难以抑制的呻吟从姜昇润唇边溢出，宋旻浩也被湿热紧致的内壁夹得头皮发麻。刚刚吸食的鲜血在体内的细胞里四处激荡，极度的兴奋与刺激他们人做得又快又狠，咕噜咕噜的水声与肉体相撞的啪啪声响彻寂静的深夜。两具身体不可思议的契合，使得他们做了一次又一次。

刺眼的阳光透过窗户一股脑洒进来，趴在天鹅绒床铺上的姜昇润不适地蹙起眉头。他揉了揉眼起身坐起，下半身的酸痛感昭示着昨夜一整夜的疯狂。他回想起昨夜，不禁舔了舔嘴唇，这样畅快淋漓的一夜情让他有些遗憾。什么时候能再见一面就好了呢，他的血可真甜。

与此同时，宋旻浩站在巨大的落地窗前，脑海勾勒出姜昇润昨夜在他身上动情愉悦的迷人风景。他摸了摸唇环，手指下移到颈侧早已不复存在的伤口，那个会咬人的小家伙，竟让他着了迷。他甜美清香的鲜血让他手里的红酒都索然无味。

如果这样的话，那我心甘情愿成为他的猎物。


End file.
